Botanical classification: Dendranthema grandiflora. 
The new Chrysanthemum variety denomination is xe2x80x98Midas Time Goldxe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum botanically known as Dendranthema grandiflora, and referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Midas Time Gold.xe2x80x99
xe2x80x98Midas Time Gold,xe2x80x99 identified as MTG1, originated from a spontaneous whole plant mutation found by Mark Boeder in a controlled cultivated planting in Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom of the variety known as xe2x80x98Midas Time Yellow.xe2x80x99 The parent plant, xe2x80x98Midas Time Yellow,xe2x80x99 is an undistributed, unpatented variety. The new variety xe2x80x98Midas Time Goldxe2x80x99 has been asexually reproduced by vegetative stemcuttings in Leythorne Nursery, Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom and the distinguishing characteristics are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
xe2x80x98Midas Time Goldxe2x80x99 is a pot type of Chrysanthemum plant variety having golden-yellow ray florets with quilled and spoon shaped tips and a single flower type.
Plants of the new Chrysanthemum variety xe2x80x98Midas Time Goldxe2x80x99 are similar to the parent cultivar xe2x80x98Midas Time Yellowxe2x80x99 in plant habitat and growth rate. In side-by-side comparisons in Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom, under commercial practice, plants of the new Chrysanthemum variety xe2x80x98Midas Time Goldxe2x80x99 produced golden-yellow ray florets whereas the parent cultivar xe2x80x98Midas Time Yellowxe2x80x99 produced yellow flowers.
Plants of the new Chrysanthemum variety xe2x80x98Midas Time Goldxe2x80x99 are dissimilar to the cultivar xe2x80x98Miramar,xe2x80x99 U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,469, in plant habitat and growth rate. In side-by-side comparisons in Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom, under commercial practice, plants of the new Chrysanthemum variety xe2x80x98Midas Time Goldxe2x80x99 differed from plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Miramarxe2x80x99 in at least the following characteristics:
1. The new variety xe2x80x98Midas Time Goldxe2x80x99 produced golden-yellow flowers whereas the cultivar xe2x80x98Miramarxe2x80x99 produced yellow flowers.
2. Plants of the new variety xe2x80x98Midas Time Goldxe2x80x99 have a smaller and shorter inflorescence than plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Miramarxe2x80x99.
3. Plants of the new variety xe2x80x98Midas Time Goldxe2x80x99 have spoon/quill shaped ray florets whereas plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Miramarxe2x80x99 have flat ray florets.